A Kiss Goodnight
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: All she had wanted for the last two weeks was for someone to find out and tell her to get help, to actually do something about it, force her to do everything she was too scared to do out of her own free will. Anamaria&Jack. Should also be hurt/comfort.


**A/N:** For this to work you need to discount the second and third movies. Now this has been sitting on my computer forever so I hope you enjoy, Ange.

**A Kiss Goodnight…**

She could feel it pinching at her insides, it was beyond treatment, maybe ten minutes and she'd be dead. If only she had gone to see someone when it had started a good three months ago, possibly she would be living a great life right now instead of walking around the ship disguising her pain. It was lucky she hadn't been discovered already but she knew this wasn't true as the thoughts passed through her mind.

She wasn't fooling anyone thinking that, especially not herself. All she had wanted for the last two weeks was for someone to find out and tell her to get help, to actually do something about it, force her to do everything she was too scared to do out of her own free will. But it hadn't happened and the only time it had she had retreated so far away from the truth of what was happening, that she had convinced herself she hadn't needed to do anything. Now she felt stupid.

_Love, even I can tell you're in need of some medical attention_, she could hear him say so clearly through her mind as he sat next to her on their bed in his cabin, _however, what I'm wondering is why you don't see this yerself. I must admit, doctors aren't me favourite type of people, but I'll allow one on me ship fer ye love. 'Specially if you can't get to one yerself._

_No, its nothing, light fever, _she'd said, _some sleep an' I'll be fine… _she had hoped beyond hope that he would tell her to seek out help. After all he was the captain; she'd have to obey his order. But he had just smiled that smile that only he seemed able to produce and draped the damp cloth across her forehead, muttering something about charts and rum that he'd go off in search for later.

The first-mate had been looking out for her more than usual to. She knew that he had known for a while, longer than the captain who had thought it to come on suddenly back then and dismissed it from his mind ever since. Whenever she thought it would go unnoticed and gripped at her sides to try lessen the pain she would catch his eyes following her, perhaps just to make sure she didn't collapse or hurt herself, maybe to show her she wasn't alone.

But he had never come to speak to her, never told her what to do. He was just a watchful friend that looked on without an idea what to do to help her uniquely independent personality. She thought he should have tried harder, they all should have. However she knew it wasn't up to them.

"Jack," she whispered in the infamous Captain Sparrow's ear, "Jack you have to wake up!" she was only just talking above a whisper though she could have yelled and the crew would not have heard, her life had begun as a crewmember and she remembered never hearing a word from below deck when her now husband Jack Sparrow, was fighting with the latest lady he'd brought on board.

"You say somethin' love?" he mumbled sleepily without opening his eyes, "we're stopping in Tortuga tomorrow to meet young William Turner's bonny lass and her new rug rat, I thought we should at least meet one before we decided to have our own."

A silent tear ran down her cheek and she let out a small sob, Jacks eyes opened slightly and he brought his calloused fingers up to wipe the tear from her face, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and she flinched only slightly as he hit the sore spot on her side. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing just, it was six months ago that I asked you about kids. Why _now_?" another tear fell down her face and she thought about how she'd never have any children, she wouldn't wake up to Jack's face again and how she would never get to meet Will's son.

"I arranged with Mrs Turner at the time to meet us in Tortuga. We were supposed to meet four months ago but that slight detour that bloody Norrington's replacement forced us to take set us back two months, and then getting back from the Spanish coast and the hurricane we encountered in the middle…point is tomorrow we're meeting young Henry," he said as he yawned, draping himself over her elegant form and closing his eyes, "why still crying love?"

"Just happy," she lied as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks and gripped one of Jacks hands in her own, "I love you Jack Sparrow."

"Love you too love," he smiled, leaving his eyes closed to the world as he held her tighter with his free hand, "now give us a kiss goodnight."

She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips and then lay back in the bed they had shared for around two years now, she felt the splitting pain sear through her sides and gritted her teeth so she didn't scream out. She yanked the old top of Jacks she was wearing up to her chest and ran her fingertips in a fluttery motion across the scar from the stab wound she had received three years ago.

Jack had fretted that infection would be the death of her and he was right. She would not let him know she was in pain, for the rest of his life she wanted him to think she had passed quietly in her sleep; she wanted him to live happily ever after even if she couldn't.

"I love you Jack Sparrow," she whispered again as tears fell endlessly down her cheeks.

"I love you too Anamaria," he whispered back, gripping her hand with all the strength he had left to give her.


End file.
